


Anders und doch gleich

by orphan_account



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny war das perfekte Gegenteil von Cutter - außer das er es nicht war.





	Anders und doch gleich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different but the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481058) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



Mit Danny war alles anders.

Wie er lachte, wie er lächelte. Die Art wie er tanzte und küsste...

Er war das perfekte Gegenteil von Cutter. Außer... das er es auch irgendwie nicht war.  
Danny's Lachen war warm, ein bisschen zergernd. Sein Lächeln war die Art von Mischung zwischen dem schüchternernen Jungen und dem Frauenheld, die einen alles vergessen ließ. Und die Art wie der Ältere tanzte... nett und gut, aber irgendwie doch tollpatschig weil er es nicht gewohnt war. Und wenn er küsste dann mit einer Intensität als wäre es der letzte Kuss.

Vielleicht waren das auch die Gründe warum er von Danny wegwollte obwohl er zeitgleich immer versuchte, in dessen Nähe zu sein.

Mit Danny war es wie auf einer Achterbahn; Schnell, aufregend, erschreckend und alles in allem einfach wunderbar. Es geht nach unten aber es geht auch immer wieder nach oben.

Connor hoffte nur das nicht alles genau so schief gehen würde, wie mit Cutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Die FanFiction wurde ebenfalls auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht. Die Charaktere sind nicht meins, ich spiele nur und packe sie zurück. Meins ist es trotzdem und die englische FanFiction kann unter meinem Nicknamen gefunden werden.


End file.
